VAÍVEN
by Alex108Sol
Summary: No importaba lo que pasara, siempre volvería a ella.


Subió al avión en el momento que se lo permitieron, ubicando rápidamente el asiento A-15 que había comprado. Guardó su mochila en el espacio superior para las maletas pequeñas, recordándose que debía sacar el valium y su reproductor mp3; necesitaría toda la ayuda posible para enfrentar las diez horas de viaje que estaban en su futuro.

Diez horas, más otras dos perdiéndose en el aeropuerto y hora y media en el primer taxi que encontrara. Era el tiempo que restaba para volver a tenerla entre sus brazos.

Había comprado un boleto de turista para regresar a París, adquiriéndolo no por lo económico que este resultaba, sino porque era el único que se encontraba disponible y que lo llevaría a su destino en la brevedad.

Ya quería ver a su esposa e hijo, los había extrañado mucho en ese par de semanas lejos de ellos.

Las turbinas empezaron a escucharse, provocándole un ligero sobresalto; suspiró tras el pequeño susto y acarició su sien, intentando controlarse a pesar del sudor frío que recorría su piel.

 ** **¨No es la primera vez que viajas en avión Agreste, así que contrólate y no actúes como un niño llorón¨.****

—¿Está todo bien señor? —Preguntó una azafata que había tocado sutilmente su camisa blanca.

Pudo ver cómo la mujer de cabellera negra saltaba ligeramente para atrás cuando él se giró con brusquedad, se miraron a los ojos un par de segundos, antes de que Gabriel soltara el aire contenido en su pecho y riera ligeramente por los nervios.

—Disculpe señorita, no me siento del todo bien. Por favor, sírvame un whisky doble en cuánto pueda dármelo. Se lo voy a agradecer —La chica de traje azul cielo pareció pensar sus palabras antes de responder.

—¿Está seguro que puede tomar este vuelo señor? Debería considerarlo si es que esta delicado de salud —El ruido de las turbinas activándose nuevamente lo hizo saltar mientras se preguntaba si realmente se veía tan mal.

A su lado la azafata cambio su expresión incomoda por una amable al entender lo que estaba pasando.

—Con el whisky y este pequeño artefacto estará todo solucionado –Intentó contestar con un poco de humor —Le prometo que no la molestare.

La mujer se alejó con una sonrisa, dejando al diseñador solo.

Aprovechó la cuestionable privacidad recién adquirida y sacó una pastilla de Valium para relajar su sistema nervioso. Intentando olvidar lo incomodo que le resultaba mostrar el pánico que en ese momento sentía.

Le gustaba mostrarse siempre reservado y analítico, cosa imposible de hacer cuando debía volar. Pero no era tiempo para pensar en ello, encendió el reproductor y dejó que la música amortiguara el sonido de las turbinas, concentrándose en relajarse.

Agradeció mentalmente a su bella esposa, que le había regalado aquel reproductor antes de su viaje a China.

— _Sé lo difícil que es para ti cariño, así que pensé que esto podría hacerlo más llevadero._

En una pequeña caja negra con un moño plateado había encontrado el reproductor rojo con detalles en blanco, la recordó acercándose a él para besar la comisura de sus labios, calentándole el corazón como la primera vez que se besaron.

— ** _ **Esta lleno con la música que te gusta, feliz Aniversario adelantado.**_**

Se apresuró a abrochar su cinturón, dispuesto a ignorar los comentarios sobre la seguridad que se sabía de memoria y esperó el momento en el que le sirvieran su tan ansiada bebida.

Repitiéndose una y otra vez que era necesario hacer ese viaje. Que no podía dejar en manos de nadie más el traslado de aquel regalo y que solo era una de las muchas cosas que tenía que aceptar en su vida por su querida esposa.

A ella le encantaba conocer lugares nuevos, caminar en el parque, bailar y cantar sin importar la hora que fuera.

Ella era un rayo de luz que le había dado un sentido a su vida; a él, que prefería pasar el tiempo en casa leyendo un libro, tener largas tardes diseñando y de ser posible, negarse a la interacción con otras personas.

Ella era la chica más alegre que había conocido, desde su adolescencia él parecía ya un señor amargado.

Un vaso lleno de una sustancia cobriza le fue extendida, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

—Gracias —Dijo a la mujer que le guiñaba un ojo y que le hacía un par de señas para hacerle saber que ya podía desabrochar su cinturón.

Acarició la cinta negra que rodeaba su cintura e inhaló el fuerte olor de la bebida antes de darle un trago. Era un hombre afortunado pese a los líos en los que se encontraba metido.

Estaba casado con la mujer de sus sueños, tenían un hijo de cinco años que era el vivo retrato de su esposa y agradecía que fuera así, le hubiera sentado fatal que el niño heredara su usual mal humor y apatía en general.

En el ámbito laboral estaba satisfecho, sus diseños eran equiparados con lo que Coco Channel había hecho en su tiempo y eso le permitía asegurarse de que a su familia no le faltase nada. Tenía más de lo que había imaginado alguna vez tener, aunque no siempre había sido así.

Había pasado meses llevando sus diseños a distintas casas de moda, buscando una oportunidad que no parecía estar dispuesta a llegar, pues cada puerta era cerrada frente a él por sus diseños osados que no iban con la elegancia y pudor que estaba nuevamente en tendencia.

Decidió darse una última oportunidad, invirtiendo todos sus ahorros en las telas e instrumentos necesarios y pagar un pequeño espacio en la semana de la moda.

Era el todo o nada, se lo había prometido. Si nadie se fijaba en él dejaría ir su sueño y haría cualquier otra cosa que le permitiera sobrevivir.

Para su satisfacción algunas personas se interesaron en él, dándole la oportunidad de seguir diseñando y con la suficiente soltura económica como para contratar a tres personas que le ayudaran a cortar y coser. Sin saber que así la conocería.

En ese entonces eran solo él y Natalie, la chica que se había acercado a pedir trabajo en su pequeño despacho con el fin de pagar sus estudios universitarios. Natalie no sabía cortar, pero era buena con la máquina de coser.

Entonces llegó ella, en su pantalón desgastado y una ligera blusa azul cielo que resaltaba los tonos verdes de sus ojos.

 _—_ _Me dijeron que aquí buscaban a alguien para ayudar al modista_ —Su suave voz iba en contraposición a la fuerza que emanaba su mirada.

 _—_ _Así es, soy Gabriel Agreste. Encantado, señorita..._

 _—_ _Emma, señor Agreste_ —La chica le brindo su mano, obteniendo un apretón más fuerte del que había esperado.

 _—_ _¿Qué sabes hacer exactamente?_

 _—_ _Soy buena con el patronaje_.

 _—_ _¿Estas enterada del pago?_

 _—_ _Sí y sobre eso..._ —La observó sonreír con cierta coquetería antes de concluir su oración _—quiero el doble._

 _—_ _¿Disculpe?_ —Había fruncido ligeramente el ceño, pensando que era alguna clase de broma de aquella chica.

 _—_ _Mi trabajo lo vale señor_ —La confianza era palpable en su tono de voz.

 _—_ _Y se supone, ¿qué acepte su palabra sin más?_

 _—_ _Póngame a prueba una semana, si está satisfecho con mi trabajo me da el pago que estoy pidiendo_ —La petición había sido tan natural que Gabriel no entendió porqué no la había corrido en ese momento.

Una chica, pidiendo el doble de salario sin saber si haría correctamente el trabajo y poniendo en peligro la inversión que había realizado para adquirir las telas. Había sido un idiota de tan solo pesar en darle una oportunidad.

 _—_ _Mañana a las ocho, señorita. No llegue tarde._

Recordaba perfectamente lo furioso que estaba cuando la vio llegar a las nueve de la mañana, tan tranquila y feliz como se había presentado el día anterior.

 _—_ _Pensé que le había dicho las ocho_ —Le recriminó mientras sopesaba pedirle que se retirara en ese justo momento.

 _—_ _Son las manos las que trabajan señor Agreste, no el reloj. Ahora si me disculpa, vine a trabajar, no ha conversar con usted._

Y sin decir más la chica se puso a pasar patrones y cortar, llenando la mesa de Natalie y la suya con la tela perfectamente cortada y enumerada a su disposición.

Entendió entonces que Emma era una chica fuerte, que no temía mostrar sus sentimientos y que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo callar en más de una ocasión. Lo cual terminó enamorándolo.

Lo supo al final de esa semana en la que retiró el cartel en busca de más ayudantes y que le dio el doble del salario brindado a Natalie.

Aunque en ese momento no aceptaba la idea de estar enamorado, mucho menos de una empleada. Le parecía una muestra de poco profesionalismo pensar en algo así.

Pero ella hizo que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

 _—_ _¿Siempre eres tan serio? —_ La escuchó preguntarle una noche en la que se habían quedado solos trabajando.

 _—_ _¿A que te refieres?_ —Preguntó mientras retiraba la falda de la máquina de coser.

 _—_ _Llevo tres meses aquí y no recuerdo haberte visto sonreír una sola vez_.

 _—_ _Deberías poner más atención en tu trabajo y no en mí, señorita._

 _—_ _¿Tiene alguna queja con mi trabajo señor Agreste?_ —El tono calmado y fuerte de su voz había llamado su atención, clavando su mirada en ella que se recargaba en la pared frente a él.

 _—_ _De ser así ya te lo hubiera dicho._

 _—_ _Entonces solo le molesta mi pregunta._

—No veo porque debería interesarle.

Había intentado concentrarse en su trabajo, tomando las siguientes piezas que debía coser y esperando que con ello terminaran aquella absurda conversación.

 _—_ _Vamos, de seguro tienes una sonrisa dulce._

El comentario le pareció tan absurdo que lo hizo reír. Cuando volteo a verla nuevamente la encontró con una mirada ligeramente perpleja antes de regalarle una sonrisa de sus labios naturalmente rosas.

 _—_ _Bien, no estoy segura de la sonrisa. Pero tu risa es preciosa._

Se levantó de su lugar frente a la máquina de coser para pararse frente a la mirada curiosa de su trabajadora, haciendo la pregunta que llevaba algunos días dando vueltas en su cabeza.

 _—_ _¿Quieres ir conmigo al cine este viernes?_ —La vio reír y no pudo negar que era una de las escenas más agradables que había visto en su vida.

 _—_ _Hoy es viernes, Gabriel._

 _—_ _¿Ese es un sí?_ —Se apresuró a contestar, intentando mantener el tono tranquilo de su voz.

 _—_ _Sí._

De verdad era un hombre afortunado.

—Despierte.

Una voz conocida se coló en la pequeña pausa que había hecho se reproductor entre canción y canción. Abrió los ojos, se incorporó en su asiento y observo a la azafata de cabello negro que le sonreía mientras le brindaba una botella de agua simple.

—Ya llegamos señor.

—Muchas gracias —Se apresuró a contestar mientras tomaba la botella y le daba un buen trago.

Se apresuró a recoger su mochila y salir del avión, recriminándose mentalmente por la ingesta del medicamento y el alcohol que lo habían dejado confundido.

Corrió por todo el aeropuerto, hasta encontrarse en el lugar donde le entregarían el ostentoso regalo que había mandado a hacer para su esposa en China. Recordando lo molesto que había estado por la tardanza del artista en hacer la entrega y provocando su estadía en aquel país más prolongada.

Pero ahora poco le importaba, en especial al ver a los transportistas que había contratado para llevar el obsequio hasta su mansión.

—¿Es usted el señor Agreste? —Lo saludó uno de los hombres mientras el otro revisaba el enorme cuadro rectangular envuelto en papel craft.

—Así es, ¿Tienen algún problema con la dirección que les di?

—Todo está en orden señor, sabemos perfectamente cómo llegar.

—¿Les molestaría entonces si voy en la parte de atrás de su vehículo con el paquete? —Los hombres de la empresa transportista se quedaron viendo por unos segundos antes de responder.

—No tenemos inconvenientes si a usted no le molesta señor.

Gabriel agradeció en ese momento su suerte, lo último que necesitaba era pelearse con un taxista para que lo llevara a su casa o tener que esperar a su chofer para que lo recogiera.

El vehículo empezó a moverse con él, el regalo y otras cajas que no eran de su importancia en el interior; en una situación normal se encontraría completamente furioso por ser tratado como un peso muerto, ahora lo que menos le importaba.

La tenía a ella grabada en su mente, en cómo cantaba por los pasillos con Adrien en brazos, en esa sonrisa que parecía tener tatuada cuando cocinaba, en su suave voz leyendo para él cuando estaba embarazada y no desprenderse de la comodidad de la cama ni de calidad que desprendía el otro.

El camino fue más corto de lo esperado, lo cual agradeció. No tenía idea de qué habían hecho los transportistas para realizar aquella faena, sabía bien que no era fácil salir del aeropuerto, aunque si tenía que ser sincero, poco le importaba. Planeaba darles una buena propina a esos hombres.

Cuando abrieron la puerta de la parte trasera del vehículo se sentía mejor, no había mareos y la luz del sol volvía a ser solo luz y no un arma letal contra su vista.

—Tengan cuidado con eso—les pidió a los hombres que movían el enorme y delgado paquete envuelto en papel craft mientras él se dedicaba a abrir la puerta de su hogar, estaba feliz de estar en casa. —Pónganlo en el descanso de las escaleras.

Sin realizar ningún comentario los hombres se dispusieron a realizar el pedido ante la vista de Gabriel que mantenía su rostro serio. El papel de color café fue rasgado sin piedad, rompiendo el silencio que gobernaba la mansión, seguido de una voz femenina.

—¡Gabriel! —Él se giró al momento, listo para sentir los brazos de su mujer rodeándole la espalda.

—Hola cariño —La rubia quiso girarse a ver lo que estaban haciendo aquellos hombres en su casa, pero Gabriel no se lo permitió.

Con su mano tomó en fino rostro de su esposa para que fijara si atención en él y en nada más. Había extrañado verla sonreír.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —Un ligero tono de reproche fue palpable en su voz, resultándole adorable al varón.

—Estaba arreglando los últimos detalles de tu regalo.

—¿Mi regalo?

Gabriel beso la frente de su amada, girándola en dirección a la escalera cuando los hombres bajaron con los restos de papel entre las manos.

Sintió con satisfacción el cuerpo de su esposa estremecerse en cuanto vio el cuadro que tantos dolores de cabeza le había provocado.

—Gabriel...

—Se lo mucho que te gusta Klimt, mi querida dama de oro —Se limitó a contestar, con uno de los muchos apodos cariñosos que le había brindado a su esposa con el paso de los años.

Frente a ellos se podía ver una copia bien lograda del ¨Retrato de Adele Bloch-Bauer I¨, pero que en lugar del rostro de la dama burguesa tenía el rostro de Emma, rodeada de láminas de oro como Klimt había hecho con la pintura original.

Emma le había contado el simbolismo de aquella obra mucho tiempo atrás, cuando el defendía a capa y espada a la Gioconda y su en ese entonces novia, le hablaba de la importancia de Klimt y su atemporalidad.

 _—_ _Ella está rodeada en dorado, pero no es por una situación banal. Para Klimt se trataba de realizar un retrato a la altura de Adele, un retrato que denotara su fuerza, su inteligencia prodigiosa y el ideal que simbolizaba su vida y estatus para las mujeres de su generación. Ella, era parte de todo lo bueno e inalcanzable._

 _—_ _Si eso simbolizaba entonces tu eres mi dama de oro_ —Ella había reído ante ese comentario.

 _—_ _¿Por qué? ¿En qué me parezco yo a una mujer burguesa?_

 _—_ _Cuando te conocí supe que eras diferente, lo supe por la forma que tenías de dejarme en blanco. Eres inteligente, emocional y tienes tu propio modo de ver las cosas. Contigo he vivido los mejores momentos de mi vida y no puedo esperar por ver lo que nos deparara el futuro, porque estrás ahí ¿verdad?_

 _—_ _Siempre Gabriel, Siempre estaré ahí._

Los brazos de su esposa rodeando su cuello lo tomaron por sorpresa, limitándose a tomarla por la cintura.

—Es hermoso Gabriel, gracias

—No más hermoso que tú.

Gabriel siempre había sido un hombre que parecía frío y calculador. Pero en ese momento, entre los brazos de su esposa era solo otro hombre enamorado, de esos que harían todo por la mujer que se había ganado su corazón.

—¿Mami? —La voz de un niño se coló en el vestíbulo.

Ambos se giraron para ver a Adrien que se restregaba uno de sus ojos y con la cara sobada por su reciente siesta.

—Buenas tardes hijo —Saludó el mayor a su primogénito que rápidamente alzó la vista para clavarla en él.

—¡Papi! —El niño corrió hasta ellos, siendo recibido por Gabriel que mantenia un rostro serio pero una suave voz —¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

Gabriel quiso reír al escuchar la misma pregunta de su esposa le había hecho en los labios de su hijo.

—Papá le trajo un presente a mamá, corazón —Interrumpió su esposa, señalando la copia del arte de Klimt.

—¡Es mamá!

Gabriel había tenido una vida peculiar y había mejorado cuando la conoció a ella. Momento que solo fue sobrepasado por el día en que se casaron y cuando tuvo a su pequeño hijo entre sus brazos.

Eran ellos los que le daban sentido y calor a su vida y no importaba lo que pasará hoy o en el futuro, él haría hasta lo imposible por tenerlos a su lado, seguros.

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.

Este fic fue parte del concurso ****RELATOS HEART MUSIC**** en wattpad, pasen a leer a los ganadores, no se arrepentirán. ;)


End file.
